A Drink for a Fan
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: "So what's the story?" someone asked from behind Fred. "You know, flirty friend you are desperately in love with who doesn't understand," Fred said not taking his eyes off Hermione. Mild Course Language.


**A/N:** For Ravenous Romance Challenge, This is my easy paring and my favourite, FRED AND HERMIONE! Also for Song Fic Boot camp using Next Contestant by Nickleback and prompt #37 Fan. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Next Contestant.

**A Drink For a Fan**

Fred watched idly from the bar. His drink perched to his lips as he scanned the area, before taking a large swig and fixing his eyes back to the floor. His eyes landed on Hermione who was busy serving two men who were being overly friendly. Fred's jaw set and he watched careful as two men flirted shamelessly and offered to buy Hermione a drink.

"Thanks but I am not much of a drinker," Hermione sweetly rejected as she picked up their empty glasses and started walking away.

"I am sure I could pursued you," on of the two men yelled at her. Hermione chose to ignore them and instead returned to the bar and poured Fred another drink.

"Here again?" she asked putting a small paper umbrella in his drink.

"Cute," he said taking a sip. "I like it here," he added realising Hermione was asking him a question rather indirectly.

"Why?" she laughed.

"Good service," he flirted. Hermione blushed before shaking her head at him.

"These men have every line under the sun to impress me, and yet you tell me I am good worker and I blush like a strawberry," she sighed picking up a cloth and wiping down the bench.

"It is what makes me so charming," Fred smiled.

"Or idiotic?" Hermione asked.

"Why do you work here?" Fred asked.

"Why do you come here?" Hermione asked.

"For the good service," Fred repeated into his glass before taking another sip.

"I just like it here," she said sweetly.

"Why? It is not like you need the money and the 'Do Not Knock' Turning Alley, is not exactly stylish. Or clever," he added taking a mouthful of his drink.

"Being an Auror is not all it's cracked up to be. I see a lot of horrible things. But here, once people have had a few drinks, they are so sweet lively," she smiled looking onto the scene of people laughing and singing merry tunes.

"Have you ever thought the lively atmosphere and sweetness is because they have a pretty bartender?" he asked. Hermione blushed again and extended her cloth to hit him lightly with.

"Stop making me blush," she said giggling.

"Hermione table six," the bartender yell across the bar making Fred tense in annoyance.

"Duty calls," she said sweetly walking back into the room. Fred sighed and turned around starring at Hermione as she walked through the room and cleared tables.

"So what's the story?" someone asked from behind Fred.

"You know, flirty friend you are desperately in love with who doesn't understand," Fred said not taking his eyes off Hermione.

"Does watching her get hit on help?" the mystery bartender asked.

"Not at all," Fred laughed finishing his drink. "But making sure one of these pricks doesn't take advantage of her does," he added and the bartender snickered.

"I am sure," he said placing a cool glass against Fred's hand. "On the house for such a big fan," he laughed and Fred turned back to pick up his drink. When he returned his attention to Hermione however a who would easily be old enough to be her father of even grandfather was asking her a question that Fred did not quite catch.

"I am flattered but I don't drink," Hermione said sweetly making a move to walk away, as she did the man turned with her and placed his hand on her bottom squeezing tightly and laughing along with his mates. Hermione dropped the tray she was carrying and the glass that was on it bounced under the table where the man was. The man laughed hysterically choosing this moment to squeeze her bottom again. Hermione quickly picked up her tray and walked quickly to the bathroom. Fred downed his drink and made a move toward the guy.

"Can I help you?" the man scoffed looking up at Fred.

"You can take a moment of your time to apologise," Fred shrugged with a light tone to his voice, even though his eyes betrayed that false sense of security.

"Move on pal," the guy laughed and Fred took this opportunity to extend his fist and punch the man in the face.

"Prick," he said before the owner of the bar came over and ushered him out of the bar. He was standing outside prepared to wait all night for Hermione's shift to end, when Hermione appeared only minutes later. She stopped when she saw Fred and smiled.

"They sent me home early," she confirmed as Fred fell into step beside her.

"Good thing too," Fred said clenching his jaw.

"I heard you punched the guy," she said softly.

"No one can treat you like that," Fred said angrily.

"Is that why you come on my shifts?"

"It is part of the reason," Fred shrugged.

"What is the rest of the reason?"

"It is stupid," Fred sighed.

"You like me, don't you?" she asked.

"What?"

"Just say it please," Hermione begged. A quality that Fred was generally surprised to hear.

"You know I like you, I more than just merely like you Hermione," Fred stammered. Hermione was silenced for a moment walking down the path before she turned to Fred abruptly, stopping him in his tracks.

"I like you too," she said and Fred felt his heart somersault. What he did next was not exactly graceful, but he could barely contain his excitement. He wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her against him pushing himself against her he pressed his lips to her and while his intentions were for a soft sweet kiss it became intense and hungry. He held onto her while the kiss grew and Hermione easily wrapped his arms around him holding herself against him. When the kiss was broken Hermione lay her head against his and struggled to catch her breath.

"Well," she breathed looking at Fred who was smiling a goofy smile. "Coffee?" she asked and couldn't resist kissing her again and again and again.


End file.
